


Suspicions

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: For a while now, Clark had been suspicious that his son was doing something weird and those suspicions were confirmed when he heard a conversation with Robin.





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading comics for a while now, but it's the first time I write something about it. Hope you like it. Actually I've fell in love with this two a while ago and this was just a little thing that I wanted to do.
> 
> Pairing: Jon Kent (Superboy) x Damian Wayne (Robin)
> 
> Disclaimer: This characters don't belong to me, they are property of DC Comics and others.
> 
> Translator: ChainedKura.
> 
> Thank you very much for this translation and the ones to come.

"Do you think they suspect a thing?" asked Jon calmly even though you could hear some worries in his voice tone.

"I don't know" answered nonchalantly the only person who was with Superboy: Damian Wayne.

"Batman haven't told you anything?" insisted, receiving an annoyed snap as a first answer from Robin.

"Some weird stuff but... he's always weird".

"Right but... I think they know, Damian".

"So?" said as if not understanding the problem. "It's not like they're gonna tell us something because of that".

"You know very well they would" replied Jon upset because of that indifference. "I don't know what to tell them anymore everytime they ask".

Another snap was Robin's answer, but Jon seemed like not wanting to leave the topic.

Superman tried to hold his breath as much as he could and not disturb his heart rate while listening to the boys' conversation.

Clark felt horrible, dreadful, and was absolutely sure that his status as a superhero didn't give him any authority to do what he was doing: Spy. Nonetheless, he thought his status as a father did. Which, in the deeps of his heart,he knew was absurd too. Even though he was able to think rationally, he kept listening.

He was coming back home in Metropolis, to his family, but he stopped at a safe distance when his supersenses alert him  _who_  was in the house. It was not the first time that the current Batman's sidekick visited his home, after all he and Jon were a team for a while now, which had been prosperous and he thought it was a good decision until he started noticing his son spent too much time with Damian Wayne.

At first he thought he was having ideas, but his instinct told him something was going on. Clark didn't want to distrust the boy, but had to admit he was  _peculiar_  and in a first moment feared his sharp attitude would be a problem with Jon. At the beginning it was, but he had to remember he neither understood Batman at first, so they let them meet each other and learn to relate. Now, both kids seemed good friends, maybe  _too much._

He was not going to say that brat was a bad influence to his son, but Batman did raise him, and he was not the nicest person on earth. Damian had shown not having bad intentions with Jon, beyond some childish stuff, but he still believed there was something else and it was hard to explain.

Should he speak to Bruce? Maybe. He would decide that when he finished listening. Because now he was sure those two had something in hands and he would find out.

"Would you stop the drama?" Damian demanded bored of the conversation. "If they weren't suspicious surely your histeria will delate us".

"At least I care" Jon sighted jaded and kept silent for a few seconds. Did he get bored of arguing with Damian? Probably. "You're a silly".

Superman didn't even blink at that moment and felt upset when perceived a certain sadness in his son, which was provoked by that kid. He felt the urge to move and stop hiding on the roof of that building, but Damian's voice called his attention.

"Calm down Jon" said calmly. "Whatever it happens we'll get out with it, as always. So stop acting like a crybaby".

He thought his child would get angry by those words, but they provoked exactly the opposite. Jon's beathearts slowed down and even heard him laugh. Superman couldn't avoid blinking amused by that reaction.

"Alright" said apparently more relaxed. "Are you planning on sleeping here tonight too?".

"Are you kicking me out, Superbaby?" asked mocking.

"N-No!" muttered nervously. "I mean... Do what you want, if you're so eager to use my pajamas".

"I'm also eager for something else..."

"Damian!"

That suggestive comment was followed by a couple of laughs and some sounds that almost gave him a heart attack when identifying them.

"WHAT?!" Superman snapped by accident not being able to control the surprise. Had he heard well? Besides, why did his son complain like that? He didn't want to admit it.

"Wait" Superboy mentioned suddenly alarmed.

"What's ha-?"

"Shut up!"

A couple of seconds passed in which Superman didn't move and only spent reprimanding himself internally. He had supersenses and he shouldn't forget his son had them too, developed enough to perceive his little jump and find him.

"MOM!" Jon screamed when he was sure. "DAD IS SPYING ON ME!"

"CLARK!"

A painful expression appeared in Superman's face knowing what kind of scold awaited him when he arrived home, but Jon wouldn't get out of this either, neither would the boy wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
